How To Train Your Dragon: The Lost Era
by Maximus Draconis
Summary: In the modern world, dragons have been forgotten. But two buddies and an old man hope to uncover what was lost but don't realize they're uncovering something much bigger than they expected.
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Beginnings

** Chapter I: Crazy Beginnings**

**779 A.D.**

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth. There used to be dragons when I was a boy. My father, Hiccup Haddock the Third, the chief of Berk, was friends with them. But that all ended. When he died, my younger brother and sister fought over Berk. War broke out, and the people were divided. The secret to finding the dragons was lost. But it was during this time I found all of our father's things, all his crazy contraptions and most importantly, the Book of Dragons. This was something that could not afford to be lost. So I hid his things and the book so that one day, someone would know dragons existed. He knew that even though the dragons had to disappear, they would soon come back into this world. He wrote on how to find the key to the dragon gateway, and how it would usher in a new era.

* * *

**2019 A.D.**

"_Ring, ring! It's 7:00 A.M.! Move yourself to go again. Cold water, in the face, brings you back to this awful place..." _the radio rang.  
And it was 7:00 A.M., Will noticed at his alarm clock. The song* always made him get up. He immediately got out of bed to the restroom, splashing his face with water, making him officially awake. He put on his shirt and stepped into the small living room. As was normal, someone was sleeping on the couch. Should I get him up, Will wondered.

Pouring his bowl of cereal, eating without the guilt of what he was eating, and he heard a groan from the couch, followed by a _thump!_ and an "ow!"  
"Well, now that you're up, we can watch the news."  
Luke still stayed on the floor. "You know I don't like noise in the morning."  
"That's because you're still asleep. You need to get up."  
"Uuuggghhh..."  
"You know what? You deserve what happens next."

Will walked do over to the sink and turned on the facet.  
"Alright, alright! I'll get up!" Luke said groggily. He got up to go to the bathroom. Walking over to the TV and grabbing the remote, Will sat down and heard a _crunch_. He saw chips on the couch and batted them off. He knew that Luke had stayed a little late and had eaten some chips, _what a messy snob_, and turned on the TV.

"Good morning Ohio! Welcome to the morning news! First, am man tries to rob a gas station at midnight, but in trying to smash a window to escape, injures himself."

There was a toilet flush, and Luke stepped out. "So what's the new-"  
"Shh!"

"In world news, a very interesting thing was found. On one of the Aland Islands, near Finland, bones of enormous size were found. Scientists speculate that this bone is the biggest in recorded history, belonging to a dinosaur that is estimated to be three times bigger than a Tyrannosaurus."

As Will sprang up excitedly, Luke sat down. "So you woke me up for a pile of old bones? Sure they're enormous, but...hey, how did you know before the news did?" Will had grabbed a handful of papers.

"Those aren't just any old dinosaur bones. I know it sounds preposterous, but those bones I know are dragon bones."

"Oh no. Now you're turning into uncle." Will's uncle, the archeologist Andrew Bellosir, traveled all over the world. He was famous for his historical findings, But what he was even more famous for was that he was also a myth hunter, which included dragons.

"What a great idea!" Will exclaimed.

"What?"

"Just hang on a second..." Will disappeared into his room. A moment later, he reappeared with his phone and a piece of paper. "And...here it is!" He dialed in the number.

"Oh my gosh..." Luke said.

"Hi...yes, it is...could I...um...really? Awesome!" Will hung up.

"Well, Luke my friend, pack your bags, 'cause we're going to Maine!"

* * *

After exciting the Bangor airport, they hopped in the car to drive to where Will's uncle lived.

"So where does your uncle live?" Luke asked.

"Oh, he lives in the cottage town of Enfield, about 31 miles from here."

"A cottage town. Nice."

About an hour later, they arrived in Enfield.

"So is his house a cottage also?"

"Oh, you'll see."

They rode up a hill to the top. And on that top, was a mansion.

"And, here we are," Will said as he parked the car on the huge driveway. "Wow. Now at least this isn't totally a waste of my time. And who knew that a lunatic like him had a mansion," Luke said to himself. They took out their bags and went to the bronzed door. Will used the heavy knocker.

"Who's there?" A voice said.

"It's Mr. Bellosir's nephew." The voice said, "_He said he's your nephew, sir!_" A few steps were heard, and the door opened.

"Oh, but if it isn't my dear nephew! My, you have grown. What has it been, ten years?" Will hadn't seen him since he was sixteen. He was a tall man, but old, who looked around seventy. "Well, come on in then. Don't want to tell you outside."

They both stepped inside. It was a grand interior, with fashionings of gold and ancient things. They ascended the stairs to the second level.

"So, Uncle Drew, who helps you keep this huge place up?"

"Oh, that would be my butler, Mr. Cornish. I can't really be doing much these days, you know." After they go to the second level, they reached a door.

"Here is where you will be staying. I would very much like to talk to you again. Meet me downstairs for dinner, would you please?" And he left the room.

"Nice place. But I think your uncle avoided me completely." Luke said.

"Yeah, he can be like that." Replied Will.

* * *

An hour later, they were all met in the dining room.

"This food is the bomb!" Luke exclaimed, chowing down.

"So, Will, how is your father?"

"Oh, he's doing all right. You know, boring as always." Luke had just finished eating.

"So, what is it with your family and myths and dragons?"

"Oh, I almost forgot you were here. What is your name, young man?"

"Luke Mitchell, sir."

"Well, Mr. Mitchell, let me tell you what changed the family of Summers forever."

*_The Magnificent Seven, by The Clash_

* * *

**Ok, so this was an idea I had but couldn't really get it out there yet until I saw the last HYTTD movie. This is just a thought, and I might do one or two more chapters just to see how it goes. But I might do more!**  
**Y'all have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Main Course of Action

**Chapter 2: The Main Course of Action**

"Well, your grandfather, Enrich Bellosir, at about the time of the end of the Second World War, 1945? No, 1946, was it? I can't remember. Anyway, he set out on an expedition in a group of Scandinavian isles. Tiny and numerous they are. They explored around half of them and found numerous mounds of treasure. But almost everyone was puzzled when he wanted to keep on going. So he kept on traveling, but the more he explored, the more men he lost since they were already wealthy from before. So Enrich was down to his final few men and searched one last island. They seemingly found nothing. So he went to America, where he got married and had two children."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why we're here and what is so important about that island," Luke said.

"I'll get to that," Bellosir took a sir from his cup and resumed, "when he was in America, he found the perfect place in Maine, and built this mansion. He had a daughter and a son. The daughter married and moved away. The son, on the other hand, stayed and inherited the father's possessions."

"Wait, Uncle Drew, why did my mother leave this place?" Will asked.

"She thought he was a lunatic, as everyone else did too. It's always the rich people who are lunatics. Well, I was digging through some of your grandfather's stuff, and I found his notes from his expedition." He grabbed from his pocket an old notebook. "This contains all that he did during it. But it also contains what he found, too. Come here, take a look." They both went over and looked at the book.

"Wow. He certainly found a lot of treasure."

"Yes. By these numbers, he found an estimated thirty million in gold. But to him, none of that mattered."

"Why? If it was me, I'd care about that money." Luke pronounced.

"Because, at the end of this book, he talks about the final island. Even though the public report was that there was nothing there, he has here that there were some really weird wood carvings that looked like they were from the Vikings, but they were different. On the last page, he left a key. And I think it is for one of the rooms in this mansion." He held up a bronze key, and slowly got up. Walking, he said, "Well are you going to help me or not?"

After about an hour of walking through the mansion, going up a couple of stories, and walking down a few confusing hallways, they reached a wooden door. Bellosir looked at the other two.

"Are you ready?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Middle of the Road

**Chapter III: The Middle of the Road**

There was a massive _creak _as the door swung open. The lights flickered on when Bellosir flipped on the switch. "I haven't been here since I was ten." he quoted.

All around them lay piles of various books and papers, going all the way to the ceiling. "Look at all these books. Wonder how old some of those are?" Will whispered. "Look at all those cobwebs," Luke whispered back. Unfortunately, the lighting in there was only one light bulb, so it was hard to see what those books were. "You can tell that that light bulb is around sixty years old." It hung from a wire dangling from a hole in the ceiling. But straight ahead, on the wall, were various maps, ranging from small ones to a particularly large one that was located splat right in the middle of the wall. As they came closer to it, they realized it was a map of Scandanavia, in extreme detail. Bellosir looked and saw a lamp, and turned it on to shine it onto the map. All over it was little pins, such as one would find on a strategic map for war.

"This is one of the most old-fashioned maps I have seen, _and _it has incredible detail. Almost as good as Google Maps." Will said.

"Why did he put these on the map?" as Luke went to grab one.

"No! Don't you dare touch this map!" Bellosir roared as he slapped Luke's hand. "These pins," he waved, "are our key to finding whatever your friend's grandfather, my father, was looking for. And besides, this stuff is at least fifty years old. It's ancient."

A voice came from outside the room. "Is everything in there alright, sir?"

"It's good, Cornish! All good!"

"That implies that you are ancient too, uncle," Will said.

But Bellosir was busy looking at the map again. "Notice that he put red pins on some islands, but blue on others. And why in the world are there ones on the mainland?"

"I think I might have the answers." He held a red book in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" the old man said.

"I had got it from on top of the desk right here," Luke pointed out. Bellosir took it.

"Oh my goodness. I remember this. When I was young, I had seen this book. I wanted to touch it, but my father took it away from me. When I had asked about it later, he told me he didn't know what I was talking about, that he had no 'red book'." He opened it and gasped at what he found.

"What is it?" the other two said.

"Come here and look at this." They both looked at it for a few seconds. "What is it? It's in a different language. What's so special about that?" Will asked.

"Well, I have seen this text before, and I am afraid there is only one place in the world to get this translated."

"And where would that be?"

Bellosir shook his head and pointed on the map. "Right there."

"That's...oh no." Will vocalized.

"Where is that?" Luke inquired.

"Stockholm."

* * *

**So I have got to thinking: would I continue this or start a fan fiction I want to work on? **

**So if you guys want another chapter, I will give it to you. But the latest you can get it is at the end of August, so hurry up.**

**Have a great day guys.**


End file.
